No Title Yet...
by nezumi-chan1
Summary: An exchange student from America goes to the Son's for the program. Will she survive?!?!
1. Default Chapter

'No Title'  
  
A/N: Welcome to my un-named fic! It's my second one, and is bound to be good. Please stick with me and review! On to the fic!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do own all the characters that aren't from DBZ. And I own 165 paper-clips (for real. I have a box of them.) And I have a student directory from my school.  
  
She sat there. Staring at the empty bus seat beside her. She knew no one would sit there. No one ever did. No one understood her, thus, they thought of her as different. An out cast. Every one of her friends-former friends, stopped talking to her. She never talked to anyone. Not anymore at least. Heck, she was wearing a tight fitting shirt with red letters that said, 'It's not that I'm anti-social, I just don't like you.' Black of 'course. All of her clothes where black, exept for a few splotches or strands of orange of blue here and there. Her long waist- length brown hair up in two french braids tied off with to black ribbons intertwined in them. A few stray bangs hanging to her shoulders here and there. Her baggy cargo pants covered her black army boots and blue stiped socks. Two silver rings on her thumb, and one on each finger of both her hands. Her hazel-ish green eyes pierced through all the kids staring at her.  
  
The bus topped in front of Red Star High.  
  
"My first day of highschool. Maybe I'll meet people that won't freak out when they see me..." She muttered. (a/n: I haven't given 'her' name yet, but you'll find out..I promise!)  
  
She walked towards the office to get her scedule. All the while, not paying attention to where she was walking and bumped into some one who fell over with her. (a/n: no people...it's not Trunks... he wouldn't have fallen down with her...she would've been knocked out if she ran into Trunks... he is a brick wall...as some authors put it...)  
  
"Ouch..." She said as she rubbed her head.  
  
"Ooh, are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking. I'm sorry!" He said as he held out his hand for her to take.  
  
"Yea, I'm just kinda...ouch..." She took his hand, got up, and continued. "I didn't quite catch your name." She said, noticing he was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt that was all cut up at the ends and went down past his waist. His hair was spiked up and was red at the tips. He had long black baggy pants that had saftey pins on the knees.  
  
"Oh yeah, my name is Jonathan. And you? What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Karen. I'm looking for the office. Do you know where it is? I have to get my scedule."  
  
"Hi Karen! I'm looking for the office too, I don't know where it is, but I'm guessing it's this way." He said pointing to a door right behind them both that said 'OFFICE'.  
  
"I think so too. Lets go. I'd like to get my scedule now."  
  
"I like you shirt. I have on that says, 'Don't interupt me when I' m talking to myself'."  
  
"I saw that one! I was gonna get it, but they didn't have my size. Baka people."  
  
"You speak Japanese?"  
  
"Sorta, kinda, not really, no."  
  
They waited in the line to get thier scedules.When they got them they went outside to wait for the first bell to ring. ~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Outside ~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ "Lemme see your scedule!!" They said in unison. They grabbed each others scedules and looked them over.  
  
"Hey! We only have study hall together!" Karen said sadly.  
  
"Well, at least we have lunch together. That's better than nothing." Jonathan pointed out. At that moment the bell rang.  
  
"I'll see you at lunch then. Bye Jonathan!" Karen said as she gave him a quick hug and dashed to her first class.  
  
"Bye." He said to her departing fingure. ~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ Aww...how cute. This story gets going in the next chapter. Hang with me!! Push Here... | | | | | | | | | | | | | \/ 


	2. Kewl

No-Title  
  
A/N: Hey! people! ya, i know...i haven't updated in like...2 or 3 months...bad me....i really have no excuse...'cept writer's block...grrr...so anyway....just read...i'll try and make this chapter long...for once...i'll make sure there are over 1,000 words. that'll be hard since i have no word count! ^ . ^  
  
  
  
Karen walked into her first period, not expecting the reaction her class mates gave her as she walked in. Instead, she just stared strait ahead and sat next to some jocks. It's not like she wanted to, but it was the only available seat in the whole class room.  
  
"Hey look guys. Little miss Gothic-" The supposed leader of the jocks started.  
  
"Punk." Karen said icily. (A/N: there is a difference between Gothic and Punk...one of my best friends is punk...and my other best friend is Gothic...difference....) The head jock guy just ignored her and kept talking.  
  
"Little miss GOTHIC wants to be cool. Isn't that cute?" He said obviously trying to make her feel out of place. Like that was going to happen.  
  
"Mister Kendal, Please! I'm trying to start class! Now leave miss..."  
  
"Karen."  
  
"Yes, leave miss Karen alone and let me speak to the class! Now, as I was saying. This year, for the first time, we will be participating in an exchange student program. I will be passing the information pakets out to every one. Now...um...you, in the front, please come pass them out to everyone for me."  
  
'An exchange program? How wierd do people get?' Karen thought as the girl passed her one. Karen looked at it.  
  
'Hm....it's available to kids in the U.S., Canada, Japan, and...Australia? woa...Austalia sounds cool. I wonder....-no! I don't want to do this. I like my life...kind of...eh, whatever.' Her thoughts were cut off when Kendal tried to knock her chair out from under her. She saw it coming and stood up. Her chair fell over and Kendal went with. Karen looked over her shoulder and smirked. Kendal saw it and swung at her. She just dodged it, resulting in him being thrown into the nearby wall.  
  
"Kendal! Is there a reason you're hugging the wall?" Asked the teacher. In truth, he did look like he was hugging the wall....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Karen got to study hall, Jonathan was already there, and had saved her a seat at one of the tables. She sat down and put her stuff down and asked Jonathan if he had gotten the packet.  
  
"Well ya. I think it would be fun. I'm thinking of going to Japan...it sounds so cool."  
  
"Ya, I guess it would be cool to go to Japan. Since I speak some Japanese, it wouldn't be to hard to live with a perfect strager...."  
  
"Oh come on! It wouldn't be THAT bad..."  
  
"I guess...well, I have homework to do...on the first day of school!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~Somewhere in Japan at a certin school....~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan sat bored to death in English barely awake when some one slammed a packet in front of him, jolting him from his sleep.  
  
'What's this? 'Exchange student program' well, that was blunt and informing....I'll just give it to mom....' (A/N: NO GOHAN!!!! DON'T GIVE IT TO YOUR MOM!!!! HOW STUPID ARE YOU??!!?!?!....well...that was a dumb question....)  
  
"Are you okay Gohan?" A curious Videl asked.  
  
"Uh...yea Videl...I'm just fine...-" *thunk* Gohan hit the desk...asleep.  
  
~~~~~at karen's house~~~~~~~~  
  
SLAM! Karen shut the door to her house and dropped her back-pack on the kitchen table and ran up-stairs to check her e-mail. Unfortunatly, when she dropped her back-pack, it undid and the exchange student program packet slid out onto the middle of the table. While Karen was upstairs checking her e-mail, Karen's mother picked up the packet......thinking it was a great idea...  
  
~~~~~~~gohan's house~~~~~~  
  
SLAM! Gohan shut the door loudly, only to annoy his mother.  
  
"GOHAN! How many times do I have to tell you that you aren't supposed to slam that front door?!? Goten is sleeping! Why-" Chi Chi was iterupted by Gohan handing her the exchange student program packet.  
  
"What's this Gohan? Is it an exchange student program?!? I'm going to fill this out right away! Oh! Maybe I'll get a little girl to help raise my boys properly! Oh...." Chi Chi went off into her own little world while realization hit Gohan smack dab in the forhead...or was that just the ceiling fan...well, it must have been both, because at that moment, Gohan got really pale....and his head kind of hurt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~karen's~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean i have to go to JAPAN?!???!"Karen asked.  
  
"Well, I thought it would be nice if you got away for a while! And since you speak a little Japanese, it would be fun for you! And no, you don't have a choice. Go pack your stuff, you leave in two days!"  
  
"TWO DAYS?!?!? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING??!???!"  
  
"Don't raise your voice with me young lady! I've done a nice thing for you!" Karen's mother was still shouting at Karen's defeated form walking mythodicly up the stairs to pack when a question hit her. "Who am I staying with?"  
  
"A nice family. The Son family! now go pack!"  
  
"Okay...." Karen started talking to her goldfish once she was in her room. "You're going to Japan in two days. What do you bring?"  
  
'blup'  
  
"..."  
  
'blup'  
  
"Yes. I know to bring a toothbrush, Lemon Lime, but what else?"  
  
'blup'  
  
"I know to bring clothes! I meant that as in, 'what do you bring that is of improtance?'"  
  
'blup'  
  
"I KNOW!!! CLEAN UNDERWEAR COUNT AS CLOTHES! STOP MOCKING ME!!!!" Karen kinda went burserk and threw a towell over Lemon Lime's tank. So instead of asking he goldfish, she just packed all her clothes...including a toothbrush and all the other stuff necesary to go to Japan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~3 days later~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karen got off the plane that had taken her to Japan. That's when she realized...she had no idea what her new 'family' looked like. She walked up to register and asked, "Hey, I need help, I'm looking for a family called the Sons...Can you help me?" her reply was a bunch of jibberish from the receptionist that she couldn't make heads or tails of. She rolled her eyes and tried to think. She relized that she must've looked very out of place having long brown hair tied up in two french braids, a black jaket, a black shirt that said 'If i throw a stick...will you leave?' very baggy black pants and green and black striped socks that reached up to her knees. But, what the hell, it wasn't her fault she was from the U.S. (A/N:no, i'm not making fun of the U.S....I live in texas...)  
  
'Hmm...I'll just have to find someone who speaks English....' so she stood up on a chair and yelled.  
  
"DOES ANY ONE SPEAK ENGLISH?!?!?!?" That's when all eyes were on her, and no one answered. "Oh come on! I need to find a family called the Sons! Is that too much to ask?!? Can any one speak English?" Silence. "Fine! I give up!" She hopped off the chair and walked calmly to the baggage drop-off, people still staring at the strange American. Just as she got her stuff, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around hoping it was someone who spoke English. And it was. It was Jonathan. Karen squeeled in delight and hugged him 'till he was wheezing for her to let go.  
  
"Sorry! I was just surprised to see you! Hey, do you speak Japanese?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you say so?!? Go get on the intercom and ask for the Son family."  
  
"Um...they're over there...and I thought you knew how to speak Japanese?" He said, pointing to a group of people who had just walked in carrying a sign that said, 'Welcome Karen!'  
  
"Wow...I think I'm welcomed....aww....but I don't want to leave yet! Why are you here?" Karen replied, skipping the last part of his question out of embarassment. Yea, she did speak Japanese. But not enough to understand people!  
  
"I am staying with the Briefs family. (A/N: well...didn't that play out nicely) Maybe we can meet up sometime soon!"  
  
"Okay. Bai Jonathan." She said, waving as she walked towards the Son family.  
  
"Bye Karen, see ya around...hopefully."  
  
As Karen walked toward the family, she could make out a young looking woman, a little boy, and a boy about her age. 'I wonder if they speak English. They better. I don't know how I'll survive if they don't!'  
  
"Um....hi? Are you the Sons?"  
  
"Yes! Oh I'm so glad you're here! For three months! This will be so much fun!!! Oh, and by the way, you can just call me Chi Chi! This is Gohan, and the little one over there blowing up the candy machine is Goten. Come on, we'll leave now!" She said, ushering them out to the car.  
  
'Well at least they speak English...'Thought Karen.  
  
Before they got into the car, Gohan kept his mom out for a second. "Mom! How are we going to keep her from finding out all our secrets?!?"  
  
"Well, I'll figure that out later! Get in the car!" Karen sat in the backseat with Goten pounding her with questions.  
  
"Whats your favorite color?"  
  
"Black and red."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Why is your hair so long?"  
  
"I let it grow."  
  
"Whats you name?"  
  
"Karen."  
  
"Are you gonna stay with us forever?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Will you play with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"Can you sleep in my room?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why-"  
  
"Goten," Started Gohan, "please stop! Karen mut have had a long trip. Let her rest."  
  
"Oh, I don't mind to much. I'm sure he'll just start up again later. Won't you Goten?"  
  
"Yep!" He said.~~~~~~~  
  
Several hours, and several million questions later, a perky Goten and a disgruntled Karen emerged out of the car and made their way into the house.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!! THIS IS SOO BEUTIFUL!!!!!" squeeled/yelled Karen, causing the two demi-saiya-jins to whince.  
  
'I wonder what Johnathan's doing now....'  
  
  
  
And I leave it there. Took me a few months, but now that I'm back, I'll be writing alot more often! Ja! ^ . ^ 


End file.
